


Sickness and Health

by wolves4life



Series: Hale-McCall Pack One-Shots [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Breastfeeding, Fluff, M/M, Male Lactation, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sickfic, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolves4life/pseuds/wolves4life
Summary: Who ever said raising a baby was easy, is a lier. Especially a sick one.Requested by @wolfie
Relationships: Derek Hale/Scott McCall
Series: Hale-McCall Pack One-Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792606
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Sickness and Health

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't judge me to harshly on this one guys. I tried.

The wailing of an infant is woke Scott up at 2 something in the morning. Groaning, he rolled out of bed, but not before hitting Derek on the arm. Heading to the nursery of their baby boy, Jace, Scott noticed the smell of sickness rolling of the baby in waves. 

Crooning softly to the infant, Scott brought him to his chest in hopes of his little Jace to calm down enough to feed. "Shhh," he mumbled soothingly as he glanced at the doorway where his alpha so with a soft but worried expression.

"He alright?" Derek rumbled gently to the distressed babe. He walked closer to see Jace latch on to the Scott with a small whimper, but thankfully stopped crying. 

"He's fine," Scott said as he nuzzled his pups hair. "Just a little stomach bug." Scott smiled listening to his alpha rumble to the baby, letting him know he was safe. "He's honing to be my little omega pup. I can feel it." 

Derek smirked proudly, "If he is anything like his daddy, he will be a fine omega pup."

Slapping Derek lightly on the chest, Scott muttered, "At least he isn't like his father," he snickered at Derek's offended look. Looking down at the now sleeping pup, the omega slowly detached Jace from his chest to place him back into his cradle. "Let's go back to bed alpha. I'm tired."

Derek softened at the omega's yawn before leading him back to there room for them both to pass out as soon as the hit the pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment down bellow if I should make more like this. Also, what did y'all think?


End file.
